


Fix the World

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Rin is so tired of time loops that if she ever hears someone ask her the time again she might just scream.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 15





	Fix the World

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

The stars were going to be bright tonight.

They shouldn't have been. It should have been raining. Storming.

Anything but this.

This bright and cheery sky. Sun was shining. People were laughing. It was peaceful.

It was the end of the world.

And no one but Rin knew it.

Why do you ask?

Would you believe her if she told you she repeated this day once? Twice? Months? Half a year? You don't... good she would tell you it was actually almost a year anyway. A week from a year to say the world ended.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Every time the clock hit 11pm.

Rin won't tell you that it took her about two weeks to notice that part. To be fair, she was trying to stop the world from ending. She won't tell you how long it took her to figure out that it was nothing to do with the Holy Grail war that was going to start next year either.

She will tell you that she had never learned more of her own city before. Technically in one night too. ....Rin preferred the part where she accomplished more research into her mage craft than she expected without wasting money on new materials.

She also learned she was going to murder everyone in the Matou family and take Sakura back by force as soon as tomorrow become a thing again on her watch. That family could just **burn**.

Just ... she needed help.

Someone that would listen to her. Someone that could fight with her.

Someone other than Hakuno, who was being used as a catalyst for this disaster, and, therefore, unavailable until after she was assisted in her rescue. Being drugged meant she wasn't able to do much of anything, and neither of them knew where she was held before the Ritual was meant to happen.

The stupid priest was no help. Never even present since he was outside of the city in another country. His Goldie of an associate never lifted a finger until Hakuno yelled at him the few times she met him. Something Rin knew he would kill anyone else for in the wrong mood. It was how she died the week she actively tried to recruit him. ...And literally only continued for that week for sheer determination to not lose as well as the man was stupidly powerful. No wonder the church had to have him contracted to fight dangerous creatures like vampires.

No. It looked like she was in this by herself.

And her Servant.

Screw waiting around for the Grail War. She had the mana to support one all on her own.

* * *

Cu had to admit it was odd.. this wasn't a grail war. There was no connection with a grail at all. Not that he was going to let that bother him.

Especially not with a fierce looking woman smirking at him like she had just won a fight.

"You're my master right?" Best get the formalities out of the way.

A proud toss of her hair and a grin that promised violence. "My name is Rin Tohsaka and I am your master. Tell me the name of your class."

"It's Lancer, lass." Just to be extra showy he materialized it with a spin. More than appreciation sparked in his eyes at her keeping his weapon in her sight as she assessed him all over again. "But with no Grail war I have to wonder why I've been summoned here."

"We have to defeat an army of priests allowing themselves to be possessed to die in a ritual sacrifice to summon their demon god, kill all the mages involved including the bodyguards they hired, free a friend, burn down the Matou to to retrieve my sister, and save a friend from being a sacrifice. ... Oh and save the world."

He had to grin while she continued her list. She works big, don't she?

Her stance grew more determined as if she could and would do this herself without him if he refused. "Do you think you can handle the fight?"

"Rin.... you couldn't have found a better way to propose to a man." He was going to enjoy finding out how large that blush ran one day. You don't just offer a man all he wants from someone that beautiful and ready to fight. Looks like he didn't need a grail war after all.

He had Rin.


End file.
